1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer capacitor and a multilayer capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As methods of manufacturing a multilayer capacitor, the following methods of forming an element are previously known (see Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-198249). First of all, a single ceramic green layer is formed on a support body. The support body is separated from the single ceramic green layer that was formed and an electrode pattern is formed on the upper surface of the ceramic green layer that has thus been separated. A laminated body is formed by laminating a plurality of such ceramic green layers formed with an electrode pattern.